


First Month Photos

by mal_badinthelatin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_badinthelatin/pseuds/mal_badinthelatin
Summary: After getting an eagerly awaited package, Waverly and Nicole try to figure out the best way to attach their new acquisition since it didn't come with an expected strap.





	First Month Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta; please forgive any and all mistakes. Come yell at me about commas on the Twitters @MalBadInThLatin.

“But baby, without a strap, how is it supposed to stay on?” Nicole asked, fidgeting with the new object in her hands she just pulled from the mail order box in which it arrived. 

“We just won’t move very much,” Waverly replied. 

Nicole’s eyebrow arched. “Like that’s going to happen."

“It could happen,” Waverly countered.

“What’s the fun in that?” Nicole teased, brushing her nose against Waverly’s cheek before placing a soft kiss to it.

“Hush, you. You’re the one who ordered it, didn’t you check to make sure it came with everything we needed to use it?”

“Your point is well made, cutie,” Nicole conceded, holding one hand up in surrender, the other still gently cupping it. 

Waverly smoothed her hands over the bundle on the table. “We’ll worry about it in a minute. Do you have the camera ready?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this for the world, even though I’ve never taken this kind of picture.” Auburn eyebrows furrowed as Nicole checked the few settings on the inexpensive digital camera in her hands. “I still don’t know why you won’t let me use my phone. It’s probably got better resolution than this thing.” 

Waverly gave Nicole a withering look. “There is no way I’m risking these pictures getting out to someone we don’t trust.”

Nicole held her hands up in surrender. “Whatever you want, baby. I just know that we’ll only get one first time, you know?” She moved over and pressed her front to Waverly’s back, sliding her hands around Waverly’s hips to rest low on her belly. “But I mean it. Whatever you want is what we’ll do. No phones will be present.”

“Toothpaste!” Waverly exclaimed suddenly, leaving one hand on the bundle as she turned sideways in Nicole’s arms. “We can use toothpaste to keep it in place.” 

Nicole loved Waverly’s non-sequiturs, but sometimes she just couldn’t follow them. Waverly’s big, beautiful brain reached out and made connections that she wasn't able to see. “You lost me on this one, babe.”

“Think about it - it’s sticky but dries kinda firm, it’s non-toxic, and we already have it in the house. Come on, let’s just try it. I don’t want to wait when we have everything else ready,” Waverly pouted slightly, giving Nicole the look she knew Nicole couldn’t resist. 

“You don’t play fair,” Nicole teased as she kissed Waverly’s nose before disappearing and returning with the tube of toothpaste. 

“Awesome.” Waverly took both the object and the toothpaste from Nicole, carefully dabbing toothpaste to the flat section that would press against skin. 

“Don’t put too much on; we don’t want it to show in the pictures,” Nicole said, still not convinced it would work.

“I got this, don’t worry. Everything will be perfect.” 

After making a few adjustments, with her tongue still poked out of the corner of her mouth, Waverly leaned over and gently pressed the bow to the perfect spot on the crown of their daughter’s head. 

“You’re a genius,” Nicole said softly, rubbing Waverly’s back gently. “She’s so perfect,” she added, her voice breathy with awe. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mama,” Waverly said with a grin. “Now, shoot, Sheriff. Wynonna will riot if she doesn’t get the one month old pictures by the time she finishes her morning coffee.” 

“Don’t you mean whiskey?” 

“That’s what I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this silly little story! I had fun writing it; I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> This is my first time posting fic, so I'm a bit nervous. I'd love to hear any and all feedback you have - even if you hated it - so I can make my future writing endeavors better. Let me know if you'd like to read more from me. I've got a couple other short stories up my sleeve if anyone is interested. Leave me a comment or let me know on Twitter @MalBadInThLatin. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
